


Your Sweet Eyes, I Want You

by CuddlyBeefBunny (Lady_Poledra)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hoseok, Fluff, Hoseok and Hyunwoo being domestic, I think that's everything?, It's not a bad injury I promise, M/M, My First Smut, Top Hyunwoo, also, and super soft for each other, caring!Hyunwoo, hurt!Hoseok, soft smut tho, yes I'm using that tag bc it's accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Poledra/pseuds/CuddlyBeefBunny
Summary: Planning a quiet evening alone after he hurts his back at the gym Hoseok is pleasantly surprised when Hyunwoo joins him, the two enjoying some much needed alone time together.





	Your Sweet Eyes, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another MX fic, this time some soft and steamy ShowHo!
> 
> I love these boys so much, they take the softest photo shoots together (Looking esp. at the most recent Elle shoot. Hello!) This fic was originally inspired by the picture of Hoseok on the fancafe where he was shirtless in bed with his pillow hiding half his face but there were lots of other pictures that added to that inspiration as well (again, the Elle shoot as well as others).
> 
> As the tags say this is my first smut so I ask that you be kind (any outright hate will just be ignored anyway) and speaking of tags, please let me know if I need to add any!
> 
> The amazing [HoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperatritsa/pseuds/HoneyBee) was once again my beta <3 She's an awesome person, also an awesome writer so you should go check out her works and see if they're your thing!
> 
> I think that's all for now, so please enjoy!

Hoseok sighed in satisfaction after his newest picture finished uploading to the fancafe. Sure it was a little provocative, but he liked it and knew others would too. Setting his phone on the bedside table, he closed his eyes and stretched lightly before nestling his head further into the pillow beneath him. They had a free evening and he planned on taking advantage of it to just relax. 

It had been quite warm lately so he was enjoying the cool air that was blowing across his bare skin, only a light sheet thrown over his hips. The cool air paired with the soft music he had playing in the background had lulled him into a light doze when he felt the bed dip and a large hand running softly up his exposed calf.

“That was quite the picture you posted to the fancafe for Monbebes.”

Hoseok opened his eyes at the voice and turned his head just enough to see over his shoulder. He was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Hyunwoo sitting beside him at the foot of the bed; one hand supporting himself while the other was gently running up and down Hoseok’s leg. Rather than answering immediately, Hoseok adjusted himself and rolled onto his side, reaching his arms out towards Hyunwoo as his leg rolled out from under the gentle caress. Answering the unspoken request, Hyunwoo crawled up the bed until he was level with Hoseok, enfolding the younger man in his arms and placing a soft kiss to the side of his head when Hoseok nuzzled his face just under his jaw.

“Is everything okay?” Hyunwoo asked softly, his hand running over Hoseok’s shoulder and down his back —frowning a bit when he felt just how tense Hoseok was— before coming to rest gently on his side, his thumb making soothing circles just above Hoseok’s hip.

“Just tired today, that’s all.” Hoseok answered softly, draping an arm over the curve of Hyunwoo’s waist while the other was tucked between them, his hand resting gently against the other’s chest.

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo hummed, his eyebrow raised in disbelief at the answer. “Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with all the tension you have in your back right now?” he asked. 

Moving the hand that had been resting near his hip up his back, Hyunwoo gently applied a bit of pressure with his fingers, which earned him a sharp inhale from the younger before he relaxed again. Frowning at the reaction, Hyunwoo gently pushed Hoseok away until he had enough space to cup his hand against his jaw and tilt his head back, taking a good look at him. His expression softened immediately upon seeing the glassy eyes that looked up at him, as well as the bitten lower lip.

“How long has your back been bothering you?”

“...since I came back from the gym.” 

Hoseok sighed and closed his eyes after answering the question. He hadn’t wanted to worry Hyunwoo and the others, which is why he came to bed immediately after showering. The hot water had helped and he had hoped that — with a couple of muscle relaxers as well as lying down — he would be better by morning. However, now he probably caused Hyunwoo to worry even more and he wanted to cry out of frustration. He hated being a burden.

"You're not a burden. You're allowed to ask for help, you know. Please don’t cry."

Hoseok let out a small whine before hiding his face on Hynwoo's chest. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Hyunwoo only chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics, peppering his head with soft kisses while lightly running his fingers over Hoseok’s back and side, earning some light laughter and a couple slaps to the chest for the tickling to stop.

Hoseok pulled back and looked at Hyunwoo, his eyes were still a bit glassy but a small smile was present on his face as well. Yes, he was still embarrassed, and he still felt like a burden for making him worry, but Hoseok also knew that Hyunwoo liked to have the opportunity to look after him when he could.

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair as he rolled onto his back, the sheet that had been covering his waist got trapped beneath him and revealed a completely bare hip, the edge just barely covering his crotch. Thinking that he should probably get up to grab a snack and a drink for the medication he had been planning to take when he got out of the shower — before he got side-tracked with his selca and the small nap he had — Hoseok looked up at Hyunwoo to ask if he wanted to come with him, only to stop short at the look on his face.

Hyunwoo’s gaze was dark, focused intently on the line of bare skin that now stretched from his neck all the way down to his toes on one side. When Hyunwoo finally met Hoseok’s gaze with his own, Hoseok couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath, arousal starting to stir beneath his skin.

“You didn’t get dressed after your shower.” Hyunwoo said, his voice lower than normal and his gaze sharp, almost predatory as he watched Hoseok’s reaction.

“I was too warm when I got out, I wanted to enjoy the cool air for a bit before getting dressed so I could go get a couple of muscle relaxants and a snack.”

Hoseok bit his lip and stretched lightly, not enough to bother his back but just the right way to tease, making the line of his body more pronounced and adding emphasis on his build. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down his spine when Hyunwoo moved, a hand coming up to cradle his jaw and a thumb softly pulling his lip from between his teeth while he held his weight off of Hoseok’s body with his other hand. 

Before Hoseok could say anything, Hyunwoo pressed his lips firmly against his, moving the hand that had been cupping his jaw down his neck and shoulder, slowly tracing the line of bare skin that had been teasing him. Hoseok responded by wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and burying a hand in his hair. He let out a small moan when Hyunwoo purposely let his thumb brush over a nipple as he made his way down He ran his tongue along the seam of Hoseok’s lips, gently nibbling on his bottom one before Hoseok opened his mouth and deepened the kiss further.

Breaking the kiss to breathe after a few minutes, Hyunwoo gently unhooked Hoseok’s arms from around his neck and sat back, taking the time to look at the beautiful man laid out before him once again. Hoseok was breathing heavily, a pink flush covering his skin from his face to his chest, his lips swollen from their kiss and forming a pout at the fact that Hyunwoo was so far away.

“Hyunwoo come ba-...” Hoseok started to say while trying to sit up, only to cut himself off with a sharp inhale and a wince before Hyunwoo was helping him.

Once Hoseok was lying down again, Hyunwoo leaned forward and pressed another hard kiss against his lips, moving away and getting off the bed right after. He stood at the foot of the bed and smirked at the dazed look on Hoseok’s face before speaking up.

“Stay there, I’m going to go get you some medication and grab us a snack.” Hyunwoo said as he headed for the door. Before leaving, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes darkened as they took in Hoseoks’s still disheveled form. 

“I’ll give you a massage after, to help with your back.”

Hoseok shivered in anticipation as he watched Hyunwoo leave. He trusted him to look after him, but that look in his eye while he stared at Hoseok was of hunger and their massages normally led to more to begin with. Hoseok continued to stare at the doorway where Hyunwoo had disappeared, letting his mind drift to what could come tonight.

Hoseok licked his lips when he thought about Hyunwoo’s hands running over his skin, this time putting pressure behind the touches. They’d be firm, working the muscles of his back, rather than the light touches from before. Hoseok groaned lightly at the thought, lightly running one of his own hands down his chest. He and Hyunwoo hadn’t had any time alone for a while, even if nothing else happened, having his boyfriend’s hands all over him tonight was going to be a treat.

“And just what are you thinking about, Hoseokkie?”

Hoseok’s attention snapped to the door where Hyunwoo was standing at the sound of his voice. In his hands, he had a tray with a bowl of strawberries as well as a bottle of water and a pill bottle. Hyunwoo’s return also brought to Hoseok’s attention the fact that he was half-hard, the displaced sheet doing very little to hide this fact from his boyfriend’s sight, though, from the heavy-lidded look he was receiving, the other didn’t mind the view at all.

“Nothing in particular.” Hoseok said innocently, carefully sitting up so that he wouldn’t aggravate his back like he did earlier.

Once he was sitting upright, Hyunwoo helped place a couple of pillows comfortably behind his back to support him, having walked over and placed the tray on the bedside table as Hoseok answered his earlier question. Hyunwoo pulled away after making sure Hoseok was comfortable and he couldn’t help but let his gaze trail down Hoseok’s body to where the sheet was pooled on his lap. 

The sheet had barely been covering him before but with the change in position, even more of Hoseok’s beautiful pale skin was revealed to Hyunwoo’s eyes. The area below Hoseok’s navel was smooth, indicating that he had shaved recently — unlike Hyunwoo who left his happy trail alone — and continued into the smooth skin of Hoseok’s pelvic area, the sheet barely covering the base of Hoseok’s half-erect penis. Hyunwoo licked his lips and he was lost in the thought of running his hands all over the body in front of him when Hoseok’s amused voice brought him back to reality.

“Now I wonder what got you so excited?”

“You.” 

Hyunwoo replied without missing a beat, looking up at Hoseok and smiling as he sees pink spread across his face and to the tips of his ears before sitting down beside him and turning to grab the tray he had put on the bedside table. Setting it in front of them, Hyunwoo reached for the pill bottle while Hoseok ate a strawberry, humming happily at the sweet taste. Before Hoseok could reach for another berry, Hyunwoo tapped his hand with the water bottle he had brought in. 

“You should take these,” he said, handing over the water bottle and holding out his other hand, where 2 of the pills rested on his palm.

Hoseok quietly accepted the pills and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them down with a mouthful of water before handing the bottle back to Hyunwoo, who took it back and set it on the bedside table. When he turned back around, a strawberry greeted his mouth, held by a softly smiling Hoseok.

“Thank you for looking after me,” he said softly “now eat.” He gently nudged the berry against Hyunwoo’s lips, encouraging him to take a bite.

Smiling at the gentle prompting, Hyunwoo opened his mouth and, rather than taking a bite, put the whole thing in his mouth, gently biting down on Hoseok’s fingers as he pulled away. Hyunwoo couldn’t help the small teasing smile as he noticed Hoseok’s eyes darken at the action. But a smile of his own crossed Hoseok’s face when Hyunwoo reached for a berry himself and returned the favour of feeding it to Hoseok. 

They made a game out of it, taking turns to feed and tease each other by sucking or nibbling on fingers, and trying to steal extra berries when the other wasn’t paying attention. When it was down to the last berry Hoseok let Hyunwoo remain sucking on his finger longer than he had been — letting out an involuntary moan when suction was applied — so that he could grab the last piece of fruit. When Hyunwoo finally released his captive finger and reached for the bowl, Hoseok was quick to use the distraction to place the berry half in his mouth, a victorious smile visible around it as Hyunwoo snapped his head up to look at him once he realized the bowl was empty.

The smile was quick to leave Hoseok’s face, however, as Hyunwoo set the empty bowl aside and proceeded to turn himself around; swinging his leg over so that he was straddling Hoseok’s lap and resting his arms on his shoulders. Hyunwoo slowly leaned towards Hoseok, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded with partially open lips. He looked amazing, beautiful tan skin on display pressed so close to Hoseok, his erection clearly visible through the loose gym shorts he was wearing, while Hoseok knew that Hyunwoo could feel his own arousal from where he sat on his lap. Before closing his eyes, Hoseok managed to see when Hyunwoo poked his tongue out to gently run along his bottom lip, but he missed when Hyunwoo leaned forward. Only when he felt teeth gently graze his lips that he knew the other had moved forward again. Snapping his eyes back open, Hoseok was met with a very self satisfied Hyunwoo, still sitting comfortably on his lap but chewing on what Hoseok soon realized was half of his strawberry.

Quickly eating the remaining half of his strawberry, Hoseok pouted at Hyunwoo, bringing his arms up in an attempt to grab the other man around the waist so that he could demand kisses as compensation for the theft of part of his treat. However, just before he could grab him, Hyunwoo smoothly moved away from Hoseok’s lap and climbed off the bed. He gathered the tray with the pill bottle and empty bowl before walking out the door. Confused, Hoseok sat where he was, spacing out as he wondered what the hell just happened, when the sound of the door closing and the lock engaging pulled him from his thoughts, a sharp inhale escaping at the sight that met his gaze.

Hyunwoo had returned and was standing at the foot of Hoseok’s bed, the tension in the room rising as they stared at one another. Hyunwoo’s eyes were dark with arousal; he had a towel draped over one shoulder and was holding their favourite massage oil in one hand. However, what really caught Hoseok off guard was the fact that somehow in the short time that he was gone, Hyunwoo had removed his shorts and replaced them with a small towel that did nothing to hide the fact that he was still hard from earlier.

Swallowing roughly, Hoseok dragged his gaze away from the towel around Hyunwoo’s hips and met his eyes, a jolt of arousal going through him as he met that hungry gaze head on. Hyunwoo smiled — the action somehow still looking so innocent while the rest of him screamed sensuality — and pulled the towel off his shoulder as he held up the massage oil for Hoseok to see.

“I believe I said I would give you a massage later, if you still want one?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice coming out lower due to his own arousal.

“Yes _please_.” Hoseok replied, excitement and arousal from earlier running through him. There’s no way this wouldn’t lead to more and he was very much looking forward to it.

Wordlessly, Hyunwoo moved around to the side of the bed and set the oil botle on the bedside table before laying the towel as close to the middle as he could with Hoseok still there. After he was satisfied with it, he helped Hoseok roll over until he was lying on his stomach. Noticing how the sheet had become ridiculously twisted at this point, he tugged on the edge of it that was tucked under Hoseok’s hip.

“Can I remove this, or do you want to keep it on?”

“You can take it off.” Hoseok replied, burying his face in his arms where they were crossed in front of him to hide the redness caused by the heat that he felt beginning to travel across his face.

As Hoseok let Hyunwoo remove the sheet, exposing him completely for the first time today, he felt that same heat across his face travel to his ears, indicating that they were bright red. He wasn’t uncomfortable, and yes, he and Hyunwoo had seen each other naked many times before but it was the vulnerability that came from being in this position — considering Hyunwoo still had his towel — that had him blushing like this was his first time being exposed to Hyunwoo, even though he was excited for what was coming.

After Hyunwoo had tossed the sheet away, he stood still for a moment, just taking in Hoseok’s body now that it was completely exposed to him. While they were both well built, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but admire the amount of work Hoseok put into his body to get the amazing definition that he was seeing. Beautifully defined legs, a narrow waist that he loved to frame with his hands, and an ass that was _made_ for leather pants (Hyunwoo was always torn between giving excessive thanks or cursing their outfits when Hoseok was put into them). He also had strong arms that Hyunwoo knew he could rely on to support him when being the leader and the eldest became too much, as well as a broad chest to protect the large and soft heart it contained.

Grabbing the massage oil off the table , Hyunwoo approached the bed, bringing one knee up to rest on the mattress beside Hoseok before looking at where he still had his head buried in his arms. Smiling softly at the sight of the still red ears, Hyunwoo spoke up to get Hoseok’s attention. 

“I’m going to straddle you to reach your back easier. Let me know if it hurts at all and I’ll get off right away, okay?”

Once he heard the muffled “Okay”, Hyunwoo followed through with what he had said. Swinging his free leg up and over Hoseok’s hip, he positioned himself once again over the other man. Gently settling himself on the swell of Hoseok’s backside, Hyunwoo couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as their skin came in contact , feeling a full body shiver run though Hoseok’s body as well. As he slowly relaxed into position and heard no complaints coming from the man underneath him, Hyunwoo opened the oil and poured a liberal amount on his free hand. Making sure the bottle was closed completely, he dropped it on the bed beside his knee and rubbed his hands together to get them coated evenly before he reached forward to the strong shoulders in front of him and started to work. 

Hoseok tensed up at the first touch of Hyunwoo’s hands but under the other’s skillful hands he quickly relaxed, letting out a sigh of contentment as he felt the tension begin to release. Turning his head so that it was now pillowed on his arms rather than hiding it, Hoseok looked back over this shoulder and just observed Hyunwoo for a moment. 

He was Hoseok’s rock — the whole group’s really — his strength giving all of them the will to keep going, even when it felt like too much. Hoseok loved him so much, he was glad that he could return the favour when things weighed down on Hyunwoo too. 

“You’re staring, is everything alright?” 

The sound of Hyunwoo’s voice pulled Hoseok from his thoughts and he trailed his gaze up from Hyunwoo’s chest — where he had been staring when he spaced out — to meet his warm and somewhat concerned gaze. He hadn’t noticed that the massage had stopped either, giving Hyunwoo a wry smile in apology though his eyes were still soft.

“Everything’s fine. I was just thinking and got lost in my head.”

“Oh?” Hyunwoo asked “What about?” He resumed his massage and started to move his hands down Hoseok’s back, putting more strength behind it when he came across a stubborn knot.

“Mmmm” Hoseok let out a content hum as the massage continued “Not much really, just about...— Oh god that feels good…” 

“Just about what, hmm?” Hyunwoo asked as he continued to methodically work his way down Hoseok’s back.

“How much you do for us...for me.” Hoseok groaned, closing his eyes as Hyunwoo worked at a particularly stubborn knot before continuing. “How much I love you.”

Instead of hearing a response, Hoseok let out a gasp as a trail of kisses moved up his spine to the back of his neck before Hyunwoo spoke up right beside his ear.

“I love you too, will you let me show you?” he asked, his voice husky with arousal, which in turn made goosebumps break out all over Hoseok’s body.

“Yes! Oh my god, _please.”_

“Look at me, Hoseok.”

Hoseok opened his eyes at the request only to see Hyunwoo hovering over him, his eyes dark. He leaned down over Hoseok’s shoulder and trailed a line of kisses from just under his eye down to his lips. Hoseok let out a whine as he tried to deepen the kiss only to have Hyunwoo move away, letting his hands drag along Hoseok’s skin as he returned to his seated position —this time making sure he was sitting on the back of Hoseok’s thighs— and running his hands over his ass, giving each cheek a good squeeze.

"Let me know if anything hurts and I'll stop, alright?" Hyunwoo asked, reaching for the bottle of oil that he had dropped earlier.

"I will, I promise. Now would you please do something _besides_ rub my ass?"

“So impatient.” Hyunwoo chuckled, finally grabbing the oil.

Opening the bottle, Hyunwoo looked at how he and Hoseok were positioned before shaking his head. Carefully he lifted himself up and slid one of his knees between Hoseok's legs.

"Spread your legs for me a bit more, Seokie." Hyunwoo asked, patting him lightly on the hip and smiling as he saw a flush beginning to cover Hoseok’s nose and cheeks again.

A little bit of shuffling later found Hyunwoo now kneeling in between Hoseok’s legs instead of straddling him, the open bottle of oil still in his hand and his towel finally discarded. Looking back over his shoulder Hoseok felt his cock twitch where it was trapped between his body and the towel at the sight behind him. Hyunwoo was gorgeous, there was no doubt in his mind, and from the position Hoseok was in he felt small and vulnerable — even more so than when Hyunwoo still had his towel on — but also safe and cherished, spread out beneath the other man. Deciding to tease a little bit Hoseok wiggled a little, biting his lip to keep a laugh in when Hyunwoo’s gaze immediately focused on his ass.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night? Or are you actually going to do something?”

“While I could easily stare at you the rest of the night, I’m definitely going to do something.” Hyunwoo responded, lifting the bottle of oil with a grin.

Rather than pour more oil on his hands, Hyunwoo raised the bottle above Hoseok’s lower back and tilted it until a small stream was coming out. With one hand he spread the falling oil across Hoseok’s skin, slowly working his way backwards. When he reached the swell of Hoseok’s bottom, rather than just drizzle the oil all over, Hyunwoo used his free hand to spread Hoseok’s cheeks and let the oil run down the crease and over his hole, smiling when the sensation caused Hoseok to let out a gasp.

As the slow stream of oil reached Hoseok’s perineum, Hyunwoo capped the bottle and set it aside, using his fingers to start rubbing the oil onto Hoseok’s skin and pressing just hard enough at the area behind his balls to draw a moan from Hoseok’s throat that he quickly muffled by burying his head in his arms again.

“You don’t have to be quiet, you know,” Hyunwoo said, slowly spreading the oil backwards up to Hoseok’s rim where he began to trace around it, massaging with the oil and putting just enough pressure to tease, but not enough to actually slip inside. “The others have all gone out for the evening, so it’s only us here.”

Moving his fingers away from where they were teasing, and eliciting a whine from Hoseok, Hyunwoo took the time to grab Hoseok’s ass again, a cheek in each hand just admiring the contrast in their skin colour as well as enjoying the feel of the firm muscle beneath his hands. 

When he felt Hoseok begin to push back against his hands, Hyunwoo gently ran his hands up to Hoseok’s back and rubbed soothing circles along his spine before letting his hands come to a stop, framing Hoseok’s hips.

“Was there something you wanted?” he asked innocently, the fingers of one hand already tracing random patterns across Hoseok’s skin, moving back to their goal.

Lifting his head from his arms and turning as much as he dared without hurting himself, Hoseok glared at Hyunwoo; which wasn’t all that effective when his eyes were glassy and his cheeks red from his arousal.

“Hyunwoo, I swear if you don’t stop teas…- Oh god!” Hoseok let out a groan, cutting himself off in the middle of his sentence, and let his head fall back onto his arms.

While Hoseok had been talking, Hyunwoo had reached his target, lightly doing a couple passes around Hoseok’s rim with a finger before adding just enough pressure to get through the first ring of muscle to enter, his finger easily sinking in all the way up to the first knuckle. Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow at this, knowing that while the oil from earlier would make the slide easier, it still shouldn’t have been as easy as it was.

“Hoseokkie, did you finger yourself in the shower earlier?” Hyunwoo asked, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Hoseok’s body, speeding up once Hoseok started to push back as best as he could in his current position.

“Just,” Hoseok groaned “Just a little bit. You can add another one.”

“Did you get off?” Hyunwoo asked, stopping his movement to add in the requested second finger alongside the first. 

Rubbing his free hand along Hoseok’s back he began shallowly thrusting his fingers again, starting slow to let Hoseok get used to the small stretch. As the glide became smoother, Hyunwoo started hooking his fingers, trying to locate the spot that would make the other man fall apart.

“N-no,” Hoseok gasped, shifting around until his head was lying on the bed and he was gripping the sheets in his fists. “Didn’t really...feel the need to. It just felt good. Shit! Hyunwoo right there, please!”

Hyunwoo, who had added a third finger while Hoseok was distracted, focused his attention on hitting that spot, enjoying the sounds that Hoseok was making every time he succeeded in doing so. He was seriously debating on just getting Hoseok off like this when a pale hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was resting on his hip.

“Enough, I’m good. I need you in me _now_.” 

“Alright.”

Pulling his fingers out, Hyunwoo quickly reached for the oil and poured a little onto his hand. Gripping himself tightly at the base he was quick to give himself a couple strokes, both to take the immediate edge off after neglecting himself for so long as well as to make sure the oil was spread all along his length, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself or Hoseok when he entered him.

Leaning forward, Hyunwoo started placing kisses from one side of Hoseok’s shoulders to the other, letting his cock drag up and down the line of Hoseok’s ass before finally stopping and pressing the head against his entrance. Pushing his hips forward, Hyunwoo entered Hoseok easily, both of them moaning at the sensation as he pressed forward until his hips were flush against the skin beneath him.

Hyunwoo held himself as still as possible while Hoseok adjusted, placing kisses on any skin within his reach while supporting part of his weight with where his hands rested on either side of Hoseok. After a couple minutes, he shifted, pushing back slightly against Hyunwoo.

“I’m good, you can move now.”

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Hyunwoo said, placing a final kiss to the side of Hoseok’s neck before drawing his hips back, only to snap them forward again.

Hyunwoo kept the pace relaxed to start. Slow but deep thrusts that allowed both of them to enjoy the feeling of being together. Hoseok’s moans eventually started to increase in volume, which prompted Hyunwoo to slowly increase the pace, filling the room with the sound of skin hitting skin, breathy sighs and outright moans of pleasure. When Hoseok let out a shout, letting Hyunwoo know that he had found his prostate, he let his torso fall so that his chest was resting on Hoseok’s back while he wrapped one arm around Hoseok’s chest and kept the other on the bed beside them. Panting, Hyunwoo stopped his thrusts for a moment, causing a whine to be released from the other.

“Hyunwoo, why’d you stop.” Hoseok panted, squeezing his muscles to try to coax Hyunwoo into moving again.

“Don’t worry I’ll start again in a moment. When I count to three I want you to push up as if you’re getting up, okay?”

“Okay.”

“One...two...three!”

As he was asked Hoseok, pushed up the moment 3 was called, Hyunwoo also pushing himself up and dragging Hoseok back by the chest as well.

“Oh!”

The end result was Hoseok sitting on Hyunwoo’s lap, the head of Hyunwoo’s cock brushing against his prostate in the new position. Almost unconsciously, he began to grind his hips, his head falling back on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as the other immediately started using the hand he had across Hoseok’s chest to lightly twist, pinch and stroke his nipples. The other hand gripped Hoseok weeping and neglected cock, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft as Hyunwoo began to stroke him in time with the short hard thrusts he had started.

“Feeling good Hoseokkie?” Hyunwoo asked in between kisses and light bites along the pale neck in front of him.

“So good, oh my god.” 

Hoseok reached back, sinking his fingers into Hyunwoo’s hair, trying to ground himself as he started to get overwhelmed by the sensations wracking his body. Hyunwoo, feeling his own limit approaching fast, used the hand that had been playing on Hoseok’s chest to grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Hoseok tighten around him, and in return dug his finger into the sensitive area just below the head of Hoseok’s cock.

Pulling away from the kiss to breathe, Hyunwoo ran his lips along the edge of Hoseok’s jaw, stroking him faster.As he felt the shivers that began to wrack Hoseok’s body, he spoke softly directly into Hoseok’s ear.

“Come for me Hoseokkie.” 

“Oh, oh, Hyunwoo!” 

Hoseok came with a cry, his release hitting the towel still on the bed as well as covering Hyunwoo’s hand. As Hoseok came down from his high, Hyunwoo picked up the pace of his thrusts, the feeling of Hoseok clamping down on him enough to push him over the edge.

Resting his forehead against the back of Hoseok’s neck, Hyunwoo breathed in deeply, catching his breath. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist, holding him gently as Hoseok laid his hands on top of his, lightly drawing designs against Hyunwoo’s skin.

“How’s you back?” Hyunwoo finally spoke up, worried that he may have been a bit too rough when the other had already been in pain.

“It’s fine actually. The massage helped a lot, plus you got me those muscle relaxants earlier. A hot bath, since we need to clean up anyway, some rest and I should be fine tomorrow.”

“Good. If you want to get off my lap we can go get that bath you want.” Hyunwoo playfully nudged Hoseok’s hip at the suggestion, the other turning to look at him only to stick his tongue out before leaning forward and crawling away. Both winced a bit at the slight oversensitivity, but soon enough they were both seated on the towel, waiting for their legs to feel strong enough to support them before they moved to the bathroom.

“Slight change of plans,” Hoseok said, his nose scrunched up at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s release leaking out of him. 

“Shower first?” Hyunwoo guessed.

“Yes. You didn’t use a condom.” Hoseok glared playfully at Hyunwoo, not actually upset about how things turned out but still uncomfortable.

“To be fair, you didn’t ask me to,” Hyunwoo pointed out, a smile on his face “also, we used the oil as lube this time and last I checked we only had latex condoms so that wouldn’t have worked out well anyway.”

“That’s true.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean up.” Hyunwoo added, leaning forward to give Hoseok a soft kiss before getting up off the bed and holding out his hand.

“Lets go get cleaned up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent just over an hour in the bathroom, relishing the fact that they didn’t have to rush. As promised, Hyunwoo helped Hoseok make sure he was completely cleaned out and they both washed off before settling into a lavender scented bath. It was a bit cramped with the two of them but they just enjoyed being together.Hyunwoo was the first to get out and dry off, telling Hoseok to stay in the water a little longer. 

By the time Hoseok finally got out of the bath, the water was beginning to cool down so he quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before heading back to his room. When he reached the door, he had to stop for a moment, a soft smile gracing his lips at the sight that greeted him.

Hyunwoo had fixed the sheets and pillows, turning down the top sheet so they could easily crawl into bed, he had also grabbed a couple more water bottles, as well as another bowl of fruit. This one bigger than the bowl of strawberries he had brought in earlier, holding a mix of different kinds of fruits. The gentle music he had playing earlier could still be heard in the background and a couple candles had been lit, giving the room a soft glow.

As Hoseok walked further into the room, he heard the door shut behind him. Before he could turn around, however, two arms wrapped around his waist and he let his head fall back against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, smiling up at him as Hyunwoo matched him with a soft smile of his own.

“What’s all this for?” Hoseok asked, resting his hands on the arms wrapped around his waist.

“The bowl of fruit is for both of us, from the others. Apparently they thought we deserved a night in, without them around, which is why they all had plans for tonight.” Hyunwoo responded, resting his cheek against Hoseok’s hair.

“We’ll have to thank them for that.”

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

“And the rest of this?” Hoseok asked, gesturing with one hand to the candles, the nicely made bed and music. 

Hyunwoo shrugged and straightened up, turning Hoseok in his arms so that he could look at him properly. Gently cupping his face with one hand, he softly traced his cheek with his thumb as Hoseok leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to cradle the one Hyunwoo had against his face.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you is all.”

Smiling brightly, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, pulling the slightly taller male down to kiss him softly.

“You’ve spoiled me tonight. Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too. You deserve to be spoiled.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night cuddled together on Hoseok’s bed, relaxing and talking about anything and everything, even topics that they had covered before. When they finally fell asleep, they felt refreshed and calm, ready to take on whatever lay ahead of them together and with the other members as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the others returned later that night, they quietly checked on their two eldest, smiling when they saw them both curled up together. Hyunwoo was wrapped around Hoseok, making the male seem smaller than ever, and Hoseok was curled against Hyunwoo’s chest, one of his hands resting lightly over his heart. Both had smiles on their faces in their sleep.

They shut the door quietly, heading to their rooms for their own rest, glad they could give their two eldest this time before their busy lives came knocking again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for making it this far! I do hope you enjoyed the story, it was a lot of fun for me to write.
> 
> Always remember: consent is sexy, even if you've been together with your partner for a while.  
> Also: Never mix latex and oil, the oil will eat the latex - this has been your sex ed tip of the day.
> 
> Funny story: I have horrible grammar skills which is why I'm so happy when Lah reads over my work, but strangely enough according to her my grammar improved A LOT when I started writing the smut...I have no idea how or why this happened but I find it absolutely hilarious.
> 
> I have more stories planned so I hope you look forward to them!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also find me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPoledra) or you can yell at me over on twitter at [@Lady_Poledra](https://twitter.com/Lady_Poledra)


End file.
